We Remain
by Hokage-hime
Summary: "Havia nevado na noite em que Sasuke partira. E nevava agora na noite em que ele voltara." 30Cookies. Set: Inverno. Tema 01: Inverno.


"_Burn me with fire, drown me with rain. I'm gonna wake up screaming your name._

_Yes, I'm a sinner. Yes, I'm a saint._

_Whatever happens here, whatever happens here... We remain."_

Christina Aguilera - "We Remain"

* * *

O corpo decapitado de Uchiha Madara jazia inerte aos seus pés, a cabeça caída alguns metros à frente. Houve um momento de silêncio angustiante, onde todos os membros da Aliança esperavam que o ex-líder dos Uchiha de alguma forma se reerguesse mais forte do que já estava. Mas não. Madara selou seu destino no momento em que, cego pela busca de poder e o errôneo senso de invincibilidade, escolheu deixar de ser um Edo para ser mortal novamente. Bem, ali estava o fim ao que a estupidez causada pela cegueira o havia levado. A morte. Um grito de vitória uníssono pode ser ouvido por todos os cantos do campo de batalha, proferido por vozes de diferentes shinobis, vindos de diferentes vilas, mas que compartilhavam de um mesmo ideal. Estavam salvos. Estavam livres.

Sasuke embainhou a espada, olhando a multidão ao seu redor. Ao seu lado, um Naruto completamente exausto, apertava as mãos de todos aqueles que vinham dar a ele os parabéns pela vitória. Uma multidão o rodeava, cada um querendo ser o primeiro a tocar e parabenizar o herói da guerra. O herói de todas as cinco grandes nações. Um dos cantos da boca do Uchiha se ergueu discretamente. Naruto merecia isso, e merecia o título de Hokage pelo qual tanto lutara sempre. Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, Sasuke se sentia em paz com a vida e consigo mesmo. Talvez fosse aquilo que Itachi queria dizer com _"fazer a coisa certa"_. Ele havia pensado que, se tornando Hokage, poderia continuar a tarefa do irmão de proteger Konoha, de proteger o que Uchiha Itachi considerava o seu lar.

Mas para o Uchiha mais jovem, _lar_ não era um lugar. Não era Konoha como instituição física. Eram _pessoas_. Era Naruto, e Kakashi-sensei, e também...

- Porque está sozinho aí?

_Sakura_

Ele se voltou, encarando as íris cor de esmeralda da kunoichi à sua frente. Sasuke nunca admitiria para ninguém, nem para si mesmo, mas no fundo estava orgulhoso dela. Sakura tinha tido uma evolução gigantesca como ninja e como pessoa. E tudo pelo próprio esforço e força de vontade. Por vezes, chegava a pensar que o mérito dela era bem maior que o dele e de Naruto, que tinham sido abençoados com algo que os destacava dos demais. Sua ex-colega de equipe nunca havia tido nada do tipo.

- Lá não é meu lugar. Sou apenas um criminoso. Não faço mais parte..._disto. - _ele indicou a multidão que agora arremessava Naruto para cima com hurras comemorativos.

- Você é um herói, Sasuke-kun. Foi crucial para a vitória. Sem você e Naruto, Madara ainda estaria vivo e teria saído vitorioso dessa guerra.

_Sasuke-kun_. Mais um item adicionado à lista das coisas que Sasuke jamais admitiria para ninguém e nem para si mesmo: ele sentira falta do som da voz dela dizendo isso. Não era a mesma coisa quando Karin dizia, na verdade, soava quase... ofensivo.

- E você salvou a minha vida. Se não estivesse presente naquela hora, o mini-juubi teria me matado.

_Salvei. E também quase tirei a sua vida uma vez._ Ele não entendia. Sakura devia odiá-lo, cuspir nele, desprezá-lo, qualquer coisa. Menos tratá-lo como se tivessem se separado no dia anterior. A perda de sangue devido ao ferimento que Madara havia feito nele estava começando a ter efeitos. Sua vista se escureceu, o mundo girou, e no momento em que voltou à consciência, estava encostado em uma pedra, mãos delicadas inspecionando seus ferimentos.

- Devia ter ido até mim quando tudo acabou – ela soava quase irritada – A ferida foi grave. E com o frio entrando nela, poderia ter ficado pior. Agora fique quieto, vou fechá-la.

O Uchiha não disse mais uma palavra. Estava muito ocupado observando o chakra verde de cura nas palmas das mãos dela sobre sua ferida. E por fim, ele compreendeu o porque Sakura o estava tratando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se nunca houvesse tentado matá-la. Ela havia lhe dito anos atrás, na noite em que ele partira de Konoha.

Ele finalmente havia entendido o que Sakura sentia. Porque finalmente percebeu que se sentia da mesma forma.

Pequenos flocos de neve começavam a cair pelo campo de batalha. A rosada achou muito irônico; havia nevado na noite em que Sasuke partira. E nevava agora na noite em que ele voltara. Enquanto o inverno há quatro anos atrás refletira o gelo na alma da então gennin, o contraste entre a temperatura do ambiente e o que ela sentia no presente momento não podia ser mais diferente.

Enquanto seus dedos procuravam mais algum ferimento grave, depois de fechar o do abdômen, Sakura não pode deixar de observar o quanto ele estava bem definido, músculos visíveis... Corando, ela desviou o pensamento para outras coisas. Para o fato de que ele estava ali, vivo, com ela, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei, depois de ter se redimido e voltado ao caminho certo. Sentiu as lágrimas de alegria queimarem seus olhos. Era tudo o que havia pedido aos céus nos últimos anos.

- Sakura...

- Hmm?

- Eu sinto muito. Por tudo. Toda a dor que causei a você, a decepção, e principalmente por aquele dia em que... em que quase a matei. Eu estava fora de mim. Preciso que você me perdoe, ou eu não-

- Shhh – ela pousou um dedos sobre seus lábios, silenciando-o – Não importa. Não tenho o que perdoar. Isso tudo ficou no passado e você apagou-o todo quando voltou essa noite para lutar ao nosso lado. Você salvou minha vida, salvou a vida de todos nós. Obviamente, muitos deles não reconhecerão isso. Muitos continuarão tratando-o como um nukenin e talvez até o desprezarão, apesar de tudo – enterrou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, seu rosto ficando duro por alguns instantes.

- Nada que eu não mereça.

- Não. Você não merece. Você não é o Sasuke que todos odeiam. O que tentou me matar, que queria destruir a vila e que só via ódio e vingança à sua frente. Aquele Sasuke morreu no momento em que decidiu lutar ao lado de Konoha na guerra, no momento em que o time 7 voltou a sua formação original. Você é o Sasuke-kun de quem eu me lembro – ela sorriu – O Sasuke-kun que eu...

A kunoichi se interrompeu, as maçãs do seu rosto tornando-se cada vez mais vermelhas. Combinava com o rosa dos seus cabelos, era de certa forma... encantador.

- Sakura...

Seus dedos deslizaram por baixo do queixo da rosada, erguendo-o na direção do seu rosto. Os lábios dela eram doces e macios sob os seus, a pele dela era quente sob o seu toque, em contraste com a neve fria que caía em flocos delicados sobre os dois.

- Sasuke...kun... - olhos verdes o encaravam arregalados, ainda duvidando do que havia acabado de ocorrer. Era alguma espécie de genjutsu, ou Sasuke-kun a havia beijado?

Sim.

Ele havia.

Ao fundo, os gritos de vivas e as comemorações continuavam. O shinobi se ergueu, segurando a mão da médica-nin na sua e entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela, inconscientemente.

- Então, chegamos ao fim.

- Não acho que seja um fim – Sakura desviou seus olhos da Aliança para o ex-nukenin, e sorriu, apertando de leve sua mão na dele – Não para mim ou para você. Diria que é mais um recomeço.

Sasuke sorriu. Aquilo era uma ação tão inédita por parte dele, que a rosada teve vontade de beijá-lo de novo.

Então ela o fez.

~X~


End file.
